


Even our eyes are different colors

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: — Ну вы же не живете одни? — настаивал на своем кудрявый.— Нет, у нас еще старшие брат и сестра…— Если они такие же милые как ты, я бы хотел с ними познакомиться! — план в его голове выстраивался с молниеносной скоростью. Он протянул своей собеседнице руку и добавил:— Гарри!— Знаю, — подмигнула та ему в ответ. — А я Фелисити.Написано на конкурс для группы larry stylinson fanfiction|LSF(https://vk.com/larryfik)Sabrina Carpenter "Why"





	Even our eyes are different colors

— Тебе нужно принять это решение, Эйч! — Ник обещал себе, что не станет повышать голос, но, похоже, до его кудрявого приятеля так просто не достучаться. — Премьера уже в эту субботу, а в воскресение утром ты у меня в прямом эфире!

— Тебя волнует только рейтинг собственного шоу, — прервал его Стайлс. — Разве мы не можем просто обсудить сам фильм?!

— Господи, Гарри, ну кому интересен сам фильм! Очередной боевичок с погонями и детективной подоплекой! Твои поклонники однозначно в очередной раз отметят, что у твоего героя опять не будет романтической линии, никаких проявлений чувств!

— Почему не будет? Я спасаю свою младшую сестру!

— Это не одно и то же, ты прекрасно это знаешь!

— Ага, и поэтому вам всем так не терпится подсунуть мне какую-нибудь очередную девчонку, чтобы публике было что пообсуждать! — фыркнул Гарри, выскакивая из автомобиля и громко захлопывая за собой дверцу.

— Не кипятись! Не хочешь девочку, найдем тебе мальчика, — проговорил Гримшоу, примирительно хлопая друга по плечу. — Тебе ж предлагали несколько вариантов, но ты дотянул до последнего. Сейчас вся надежда на Бена, у него там с последних съемок осталось парочка телефонов, подберет тебе кого-нибудь из Виктория Сикрит…

— Нет! — грубо прервал его Стайлс. — Я сам! Не найду кандидатуру к вечеру четверга, тогда я весь ваш!

— Как скажешь, — озадаченно запустил руку в волосы Ник. — Но где ты найдешь спутницу за два дня?!

***

Гарри сложил руки на руле и опустил на них потяжелевшую голову. Кто ж знал, что это и впрямь окажется так непросто. Он обзвонил почти всех друзей, подключил Найла с его знакомыми музыкантами, даже Джемма отрекомендовала некоторых своих однокурсников, но все было не то. Может ему и правда стоило чуть снизить планку требований, все-таки Гарри не для замужества пару искал, а просто компанию на вечер премьеры в Одеоне. Вроде та девушка, знакомая Джоша, вполне себе ничего, симпатичная и явно неглупая, как все эти модельки Бена. Точно, нужно позвонить Девайну и попросить ее телефон. Стайлс шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как принятое решение, наконец, приносит ему облегчение, но в этот момент в окно рядом с его водительским местом настойчиво постучали.

— Мистер! Эй, мистер!

Стайлс пробурчал себе под нос, что назойливые фанатки круглосуточно не дают ему покоя, но, нацепив дежурную улыбку, окошко все-таки опустил.

— Вы что-то хотели, мисс? — Стайлс старался быть максимально вежливым, но нотки сарказма скрыть было невозможно. Казалось, девушка, внимательно его осматривавшая, этого не заметила.

— Вы стоите у этой колонки уже минут десять, но заправляться так и не вышли. Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

Такого поворота Стайлс явно не ожидал, и с нескрываемым интересом разглядывал девушку.

— Просто выдался тяжелый день, — протянул он, отмечая про себя, что девушка довольно мила, но совсем еще ребенок, что было очевидно даже при тусклом свете фонаря на заправке. — Сколько тебе лет?

Девушка невольно сделала шаг назад и нахмурилась.  
— У меня есть водительские права, сэр…

— Значит семнадцать, — с улыбкой прервал ее Стайлс. — Чего ж ты так поздно одна ездишь?

— Я не одна, — в ответ засмущалась девушка. — Нас в машине пятеро…

Гарри ловко выпрыгнул из своего Рендж Ровера, и оглянулся в сторону небольшого седана, куда указала его новая знакомая. При первом рассмотрении он ничего не увидел, но фары выезжающего из-за поворота грузовика просветили машину насквозь.

— Ты их похитила?! — ошарашено произнес Гарри. — Куда тебе столько детей?

— Это мои сестры и брат, — громко рассмеялась девушка. — Я забрала их с занятий и мы едем домой.

— А родители? — Стайлс никак не мог переварить увиденное.

Девушка повела плечами, опустила глаза, но ничего не ответила.

— Ну вы же не живете одни? — настаивал на своем кудрявый.

— Нет, у нас еще старшие брат и сестра…

— Если они такие же милые как ты, я бы хотел с ними познакомиться! — план в его голове выстраивался с молниеносной скоростью. Он протянул своей собеседнице руку и добавил:  
— Гарри!

— Знаю, — подмигнула та ему в ответ. — А я Фелисити.

***

— Неудивительно, что ты толком не смог рассказать на ток-шоу, как вы с Луи познакомились! Вся эта история, это же совсем не в твоем стиле, Гарри! — Хоран сидел верхом на стуле с бутылкой пива и следил глазами за Стайлсом, что хаотично метался по репетиционной базе.

— Девочка, сразу узнавшая меня, вместо автографа спрашивает о моем самочувствии! Уже много лет это никого не волнует кроме мамы…

— Ну не правда, мы все за тебя переживаем! — насупился ирландец, делая очередной глоток из горла. — Но ехать в ночи в чужой дом, это уж слишком!

— И чем я рисковал? — хмыкнул в ответ кудрявый. — Хотя да…

Найл испуганно замер, ожидая продолжения его слов.

— Эта компашка меня чуть до смерти не защекотала! — Стайлс расхохотался при виде реакции друга и показал ему язык.

— Придурок! — покачал головой Хоран, пряча не прошенную улыбку. — Так и что теперь? Ты же понимаешь, что если он просто так исчезнет, тебе не будет покоя очень долго.

— Да знаю я все! Но мы сразу договаривались, никаких обязательств, просто проведем вместе один вечер…

— Видать, он совсем далек от мира шоу-бизнеса, — с иронией протянул Найл. — Его лицо не сходит с экранов уже третий день… Ну он же тебе понравился, разве нет?

— Мы абсолютно разные, Ни! — развел руками Гарри.

— Тоже мне новость! Ты — кинозвезда, а он хирург в районном госпитале. Ясное дело, у вас разные интересы. Но раз уж так сошлись звезды, почему б не попробовать. Серьезно, Хаз, я давно не видел у тебя таких горящих глаз…

— Я и не скрываю, что считаю его потрясающим! Но ты хорошо меня знаешь, я никогда не буду ради кого-то меняться, а он даже спит с выключенным кондиционером и не зашторивает окна на ночь… Мы как огонь и лед, полные противоположности.

— Ну это логично, он встает с расцветом на смену, а ты дрыхнешь после клубов до обеда. Я вот правда про кондиционер не понял, хотя да, он же сухощавый, такие часто мерзнут…

— Ага, мы в пиццерию заехали, так я в одной футболке, а он утонул в моем свитере…

— Когда это вы успели полакомиться пиццей? — сощурил глаза Хоран, не сводя взгляда с Гарри.

— Ну так на следующее утро, — залился румянцем Стайлс. — Поехали всей семьей завтракать…

— Всей семьей? — переспросил с лукавой ухмылкой ирландец. — Сдается мне, Гарри, что это и есть ответ на твой вопрос, стоит ли продолжать общение дальше.

***

— Это произошло именно здесь! — в самое ухо прошептала брату Физзи.

— Что именно? — не понял старший Томлинсон.

— На этой заправке я подошла к машине Гарри, проверить, все ли у него хорошо. Ты же всегда нас учил, что надо быть внимательнее к окружающим, ведь им может понадобиться наша помощь.

— Что ж, не зря ты пошла учиться на сестринские курсы, Лотс права, это твое призвание, — он прижал к себе сестру, и перевел взгляд на Стайлса, что выходил из дверей маленького придорожного магазинчика с мороженным и близнецами наперевес. — Физ говорит, вы здесь познакомились…

— Точно! — огляделся по сторонам Гарри, сразу не признавший давно позабытое место.  
— Причем практически ровно два года назад, премьера же была первого августа.

— А ведь признайся, — протянул Луи, благодарно кивая сестре, что усаживала малышей на заднее сидение. — Ты ведь и подумать не мог, что у нас действительно что-то получится, мы же так не похожи…

— У нас даже глаза разного цвета, — обнял его в ответ кудрявый. — Но видим то мы одинаково.

— Стайлс, ты порой несешь откровенную чушь, — притворно возмутился шатен, а Гарри, убедившись, что из машины их не видят, уже у самых его губ пропел:

— Зато вышло ведь здорово, пусть мы сами и не знаем, почему так.


End file.
